


Про Брендона и Рори

by Dva_Stula



Category: Inside I'm Dancing (2004), James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Shame (2011), X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Брендону двадцать два года, и сегодня его бросила девушка.





	

Брендону двадцать два года, и сегодня его бросила девушка.  
Поэтому сейчас, в девять вечера, в пятницу, он сидит один в их любимом клубе и надирается до беспамятства. То есть это пока является его главной целью, к которой он стремится – на данный момент он пьян ровно настолько, что все время беззвучно шевелит губами, аккомпанируя своим мыслям.  
В клубе страшно накурено, резко пахнет травкой и играет громкая музыка, а в углах, несмотря на раннее время, обжимаются парочки, на которых Брендону смотреть тошно. На самом деле ему сейчас тошно совершенно от всего, а потому он, собственно, и пытается воздвигнуть алкогольную границу между собой и реальностью.  
– До чего они доходят со своей толерантностью, - шепчет Брендон, глядя на парня в коляске, бодро нарезающего круги по танцполу и чуть не сбившего с ног рыжеволосую девицу. – Пускают сюда всяких на колесах.  
Бармен непонимающе смотрит на него и плещет ему в стакан еще виски с колой, где от колы осталось одно название.  
Брендон успевает выпить еще две порции, когда слышит голос где-то на уровне своего живота.  
\- Эй, дай отпить!  
Брендон опускает глаза и видит того самого инвалида, улыбающегося просто неприлично широко для парня на колесах, у которого нормально функционирует одна лишь только голова.  
\- С хера ли? – резонно спрашивает он, не замечая, что усмехается в ответ.  
\- Иначе ты нарушишь закон о правах недееспособных граждан, - говорит парень тоном победителя, разве что не поднимает укоряющее указательный палец.  
Мог бы, обязательно бы поднял, думает Брендон.  
\- Ничего себе. И что, этот закон распространяется только на выпивку, или ты с таким же успехом можешь попросить у меня машину?  
\- Что угодно на самом деле, но машину я тебе оставлю, - улыбается этот засранец на колесах. – Пока оставлю, - добавляет он.  
\- Да у меня и машины нет, - рассеянно говорит Брендон, поднося стакан с трубочкой ко рту парня.  
Эти слова теряются в грохочущей немелодичной музыке, и дальше Рори и Брендон уже пьют вместе.

\- И тогда она говорит – «Да катись ты к черту!», и выкидывает мои вещи с балкона. Новые ботинки попали ровно в мусорный бак, - из-за глотающей речь музыки приходится вопить изо всех сил.  
\- Вот сука, - понимающе кричит Рори.  
Брендон сидит на полу у барной стойки – теперь он смотрит на Рори снизу вверх, и осколки дискотечного света ежесекундно попадают ему в глаза.  
Они пропили все деньги Брендона и всю мелочь из непонятного ведерка на коленях у Рори, и теперь ужасно хочется немного полежать на полу.  
\- Я пьян настолько, что у меня, кажется, ноги атрофировались.  
В ответ Рори отворачивается, и Брендону кажется, что он сморозил какую-то глупость.  
\- Пошли отсюда, иначе я блевану на твои ботинки, - бормочет он, и Рори возмущается, говоря, что именно эти – его любимые.  
Они выходят из бара, Рори по дороге случайно сбивает высокий стул, а Брендон вполне намеренно надевает себе на голову чужую шляпу.

Который час – неясно, неясно в каком они районе и сколько времени уже бродят по ночному Дублину. Брендон пьян и бесконечно жалуется на жизнь – на сестру и мать, работу, учебу, одиночество, и ему совсем не стыдно, а Рори рассказывает какие-то невероятные истории из своей собственный жизни, и он сам такой невероятный, что, наверное, даже не привирает.  
Они кричат что-то обидное двум уродливым проституткам, столкнувшимися с ними в одном из переулков, и смеются, когда те ругаются в ответ, а потом покупают на последние деньги хот дог, и Брендон, сидя на крыльце какого-то дома с темными пустыми окнами, кормит им Рори, а в голове у него стучит неприятная мысль, что это, наверное, унизительно – когда ты не можешь поесть сам.  
Но Рори только безостановочно говорит с набитым ртом про какую-то тяжелую группу, и ноет, что хочет пива.  
Когда до открытого магазина остается метров пятьдесят, из темноты выныривает маленький автобус, и, визжа, торомозит прямо перед ними. Дверь с яростным стуком открывается, и оттуда выскакивает пожилая толстуха. Брендон почему-то даже не удивляется, когда она, спотыкаясь о несуществующие колдобины, бросается к ним. Наверное, он все еще пьян.  
\- Рори, - вопит она чрезвычайно противным высоким голосом. – Рори О'Шей, Боже мой! Мы чуть не умерли, так за тебя волновались! Ты с ума сошел!? Где ты был?! Полиция ищет тебя по всему городу!  
Это похоже на словесный расстрел, и Брендону страшно хочется закрыть уши руками, а лучше даже дать этой даме по морде, чтобы она хоть немного помолчала, но он не бьет женщин, и поэтому сдерживает себя.  
\- Весь Кэрригмор до сих пор не спит… А это еще кто? – толстуха неодобрительно смотрит на Брендона, и он возвращает ей такой же взгляд.  
\- Это он во всем виноват, - быстро выпаливает Рори и обезоруживающе улыбается, и кажется, что глубокие морщины на лице пожилой дамы постепенно разглаживаются.  
\- Молодой человек, вы вообще понимали, что вы делали? – строго спрашивает она.  
\- Нет, не понимал, - откровенно отвечает Брендон. – Я был отвратительно пьян, еще когда с ним знакомился, а потом стало гораздо хуже.  
Смешно смотреть, как у нее вытягивается физиономия.  
Двое мужчин засовывают Рори в машину, и видно, как он поникает, не совершая при этом ни единого движения, и тускнеет.  
Брендон смотрит вслед машине, пока она не скрывается из виду, а потом где-то час идет пешком, успевая выкурить за это время треть пачки сигарет.  
Когда он звонит в звонок около ярко-зеленой двери, стоя на белых ступеньках аккуратного крыльца, ему не открывают, и он думает, что родители уехали, а значит, придется спать в парке.  
Минуты через три за дверью раздаются торопливые шаги, и кто-то чертыхается, не в силах спросонья открыть дверь с первого раза.  
\- Кто-то, кажется, проспал школу, - мягко замечает Брендон.  
\- Кого-то, кажется, опять выперла девушка, - парирует Сисси. – А в школу я пойду ко второму уроку.  
Сисси любит школу, и не любит учиться, как и многие другие девочки пятнадцати лет. Она ходит по дому в футболке и трусах и как-то не особенно торопится на свой второй урок, но Брендон, несмотря на все это, очень хорошо к ней относится.  
Они вместе сидят на кухне, и Сисси рассказывает, что родители уехали загород, а дома завелись мыши, которых мама собирается травить.  
Брендону просто приятно слушать ее голос, хотя его уши заткнуты легкой дремотой, и он не всегда попадает горлышком бутылки себе в рот, выплескивая часть пива себе на грудь.  
\- И нам рассказали, что лисенок сожрал мальчика заживо, - восторженно рассказывает Сисси.  
\- Лисенок очень маленький, он не может сожрать целого мальчика, - замечает Брендон. – Если он, конечно, не лисенок-мутант.  
\- Ты все прослушал. Спартанский мальчик в тайне принес в лагерь лисенка под одеждой, и, пока он его прятал, лисенок выел его внутренности, - Сисси явно очень нравится эта история. – А мальчик молчал, хотя все это время испытывал адскую боль.  
\- Конечно, адскую, - соглашается Брендон, поражаясь про себя этим сумасшедшим спартанцам.  
Сисси уходит в школу, кажется, только к концу занятий, а Брендон ложится на диван, и его мгновенно вырубает, а вечером, превозмогая густую головную боль, он садится перед компьютером и минут пять пытается вспомнить слово, которое так и вертится на языке.  
А потом вбивает в поисковик – «Кэрригмор» и переписывает адрес на оторванный от пачки сигарет кусок плотной бумаги.

Дом, в котором располагался Кэрригмор, похож на особняки из романов Агаты Кристи, где буквально в каждом втором помещении происходит невероятно загадочное убийство. Брендон поднимается по невписывающемуся в обстановку бетонному пандусу и проходит в холл – консьержка за столиком подозрительно косится на него, но молчит.  
Первое, на что натыкается Брендон в местной гостиной – это колясочница с рыхлым обвисшим телом, ее голова завалена на бок, а с уголка рта свисает блестящая нитка слюны, так что кажется, что она померла вот уже несколько дней как. Выглядит это совершенно отвратительно, и Брендону даже в голову не приходит жалеть эту рыхлую.  
Ничего себе, да их тут больше двадцати, думает он, оглядывая невероятно унылую гостиную с обоями в цветочек, которые, видимо, должны были источать уют.  
Вся эта орава на колесах неподвижно сидит в своих креслах, уперевшись взглядами в телевизор, откуда раздаются кислотные звуки какого-то детского мультфильма.  
Брендон смело может сказать, что это самое неприятное зрелище за всю его жизнь.  
Парник с овощами, думает он.  
\- Добрый день.  
Пара человек на мгновение отрывается от телевизора, другие даже не подают признаков жизни.  
\- Где я могу найти Рори?  
\- А ты пройди дальше по коридору, а потом двигайся на музыку, так точно найдешь, - неожиданно отвечает кучерявый инвалид из последнего ряда.  
Звуки, раздававшиеся из глубины дома не очень походят на музыку, а, скорее, на грохотание мусоровоза, но они и правда выводят Брендона к двери с большим желтым плакатом с надписью «Вход воспрещен, если у вас нет больших сисек». Входя в комнату, Брендон думает, что, чтобы стать обладателем оных, ему нужно будет очень сильно потолстеть.  
Рори сидит спиной к нему и смотрит в окно, его неподвижность странно контрастирует с заливающейся в уши и превращающей мозги в серое месиво музыкой.  
\- Энни, отвали! - кричит он. – Я сказал тебе, что мыть голову не собираюсь. Это так сложно понять или ты принципиально не хочешь оставить меня в покое?  
\- Это не Энни, это Брендон. Я пиво принес, помнишь, ты хотел?  
На лице Рори отражается приятное удивление, и вопрос «Ты что, не рад меня видеть?» отпадает сам собой.  
\- Можно, я выключу музыку?  
\- Это Слипнот, так что, разумеется, нельзя, - отвечает Рори, однако жмет на кнопку и грохот обрывается.  
\- Я классику люблю, - Брендон открывает банку пива, делает глоток и дает отпить Рори, наклоняя банку – взять с собой трубочку ему как-то в голову не пришло. Рори фыркает, и пиво течет у него из носа.  
\- Не наклоняй так сильно, а то, когда я захлебнусь, и ты будешь оплачивать мои похороны. Ну вот, я весь липкий, говнюк.  
Брендон вытирает рукавом у него под носом, и Рори фыркает снова.  
\- Серьезно классику? Вот уж никогда бы не подумал.  
Стены в комнате белые, как в больнице, и Рори явно пытался излечить их, развесив плакаты от пола и до потолка – фотографии, любимые группы, репродукции картин.  
\- Знаешь, ты тоже не похож на человека, который любит Рубенса.  
\- А по-моему, я само воплощении культурности и образованности.  
\- Если бы еще всякое дерьмо не слушал.  
Рори смеется, и они распивают вторую банку пива, которое, наверное, в Кэрригморе строго воспрещено.  
\- У вас тут все настолько контуженные, что слова не выдавишь?  
\- Есть один бывший байкер, но он такое несет, что лучше б был контуженным.  
Наверное, Брендона цепляет способность Рори все время смеяться – над другими и самим собой, потому что у него самого это не особо получается. Его смех больной, вялый и серьезный.  
Они сидят у окна и разговаривают, и тут уже рассказывает Рори – про пять лет приютов, дом в Глазго и своих престарелых родителей, про старую каргу Эйлин и многое другое, рассказывает весело, и шутит через каждое предложение, а Брендон тем временем пытается не дать жалости, затопившей его с головы и до кончиков пальцев, вылиться наружу.  
Когда в комнату заходит Энни, пустые пивные банки вокруг них образуют плотное кольцо. Энни в ступоре глядит на банки, а потом на Брендона, который в ответ ей улыбается обезоруживающей улыбкой, украденной у Рори.  
\- Простите, молодой человек, часы для посещений кончились, - лепечет она. – Вы вообще кем приходитесь мистеру О'Шею?  
\- Братом, - говорит Рори быстрее, чем Брендон успевает открыть рот.  
\- Братом? А почему вы раньше не заходили? И совсем непохожи, - тихо замечает она, в конец потерявшись.  
\- Я только что вернулся из командировки, - солидным голосом отвечает Брендон.  
\- У нас просто матери разные, - одновременно с ним говорит Рори.  
Энни распахивает дверь и с неловким видом делает рукам жест, означающий, что пора сворачиваться.  
\- Принеси мне в следующий раз бургер, а то местная столовая скоро сведет меня в могилу - шепчет Рори, пока Брендон поспешно запихивает не желающие помещаться пустые банки в свой рюкзак.  
Энни провожает его до порога и на крыльце с бетонным пандусом внезапно вцепляется в его рукав.  
\- Подождите, - говорит он таким тоном, как будто под каждым кустом сидят вооруженные до зубов шпионы. – Вы приходите к нему почаще, а то его никто не навещает, а он, понимаете, не совсем такой же, как все остальные пациенты… Я прошу вас…  
\- Конечно, - говорит Брендон. Ему даже нравится эта маленькая нелепая женщина.  
– Кончено, я приду.

Через два дня он возвращается в Кэрригмор, и коричневый пакет в его руках набит разнообразным фастфудом, а старая карга Эйлин приветливо улыбается ему своими противными старушечьими губами.  
Брендон вытаскивает Рори в парк, и там, сидя у пруда, они съедают все бургеры, поочереди откусывая от каждого.  
\- Самое ужасное, - говорит Брендон, рассеянно подсовывая Рори под нос мороженое. Тот пытается его лизнуть, но пломбир размазывается по щекам и подбородку. – Самое ужасное – это работать в офисе.  
\- А я хотел бы стать журналистом, отвечает Рори, откинув голову на спинку коляски. – Я бы взял интервью у Слипнот, а они бы мне сказали: «Чувак, ты такой невероятно крутой, вступай в нашу группу», а потом…  
Брендон уже готовит себя к тому, чтобы рассмеяться, хотя в нем нет ни капли смеха, и поэтому он пропускает конец этой истории.

В следующий раз они отправляются в кино под открытым небом – все посетители сидят в машинах, а Брендон на асфальте, расстелив на полу свою любимую куртку из змеиной кожи, которую он купил года три назад в сэконд хэнде в Лондоне.  
Крутят почему-то «Касабланку», Брендон смотрит этот фильм в первый раз и ему очень нравится Ингрид Бергман, особенное ее губы, а Рори на тринадцатой минуте говорит, что у него замерзло лицо, и тогда Брендон, чувствуя себя его заботливой мамашей, заматывает голову Рори шарфом так, что остаются только глаза.  
\- Ты бы трахнул Бергман? – спрашивает Рори, когда они стоят на крыльце Кэрригмора.  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- А я бы не трахнул. Совсем не в моем вкусе.  
Встречающая его на пороге Эйлин поджимает губы, изображая возмущение.

Самое главное, что понимает Брендон через несколько месяцев о своей странной дружбе с Рори, это то, что она строится уж точно не на жалости.  
Брендон очень быстро привыкает ко всему – к тому, что слово «пошли» нужно заменять на хитрые синонимы, и к тому, что часть дорог для них в этом мире закрыта и даже к участливо-жалостливым взглядам прохожих.  
Через месяц он спокойно может помочь Рори отлить, а сам Рори перестает заливаться краской каждый раз, когда Брендон это делает. Вообще смущающийся Рори – это редкое и удивительное зрелище, и Брендон думает, что немного смертных видели что-то настолько парадоксальное.  
\- Что же ты не сваливаешь к своей новой девушке? – спрашивает Сисси, затягиваясь сигаретой, пока родителей, как обычно, нет дома.  
\- Какой еще девушке? – искренне не понимает Брендон.  
\- Ну а где ты все время слоняешься?  
Брендон задумывается, как бы ему ответить на этот вопрос, и понимает, что у него самого нет правильного ответа.  
\- С Рори, - говорит он, и Сисси изумленно вскидывает брови.  
Он приходит в Кэрригмор сначала раз в неделю, а потом все чаще и чаще, и Энни каждый раз пытается напоить его странным местным чаем, а Эйлин презрительно фыркает и старается не соприкасаться, и это хорошо.  
Наверное, отдавая столько своего времени Рори, Брендон что-то теряет, но после каждого проведенного с ним дня и часа, Брендону хочется приписать всем окружающим людям моральную инвалидность первой степени.

Брендон не учится – в прошлом году ему все в который раз надоело, он взял академический отпуск и теперь работает в книжном магазине. Не то что бы это интересная и веселая работа, но ощущение того, что вокруг тебя тысячи книг, тысячи разных историй, которые ты никогда не узнаешь, почему-то всегда заставляло Брендона поверить, что все не так плохо, как кажется.  
Он стоит на маленькой стремянке и расставляет толстые тома Диккенса по порядку, когда кто-то сзади дергает его за край майки. Брендон поворачивается, уже готовясь увидеть Рори, который каким-то таинственным образом вычислил его место работы, но перед ним стоит низкая белокурая девица в коротком синем платье. У нее ровные белые зубы и карие глаза – в общем, таких девиц встречаешь на улице в количестве тридцати штук в день.  
У Брендона всегда были девушки, во всяком случае, сколько он себя помнил. Он сам не знал, что они в нем находили, но ему никто и никогда не отказывал, правда, и задерживались они ненадолго, так как одного месяца с Брендоном вполне хватало, чтобы вскрылись все самые неприятные черты его характера, коих было великое множество – он их ни капли не стеснялся, и ему даже бывало смешно, правда, только до того момента, пока очередная девушка не выставляла его за дверь, говоря на прощание кучу приятных слов.  
После этого Брендон обычно позволял себе пару дней пострадать и почувствовать себя уязвленным, а потом двигался дальше, даже и не вспоминая предыдущую пассию.  
Наверное, именно из-за девушек у Брендона никогда и не было особых друзей.  
Брендон смотрит на Луизу, и прикидывает, сколько времени назад от него ушла предыдущая.  
Два месяца для него – это невероятный срок.  
\- Луиза, - говорит Луиза, выдавая себя, потому что сообщать свое имя консультанту книжного магазина – это очень странно. Она протягивает ему узкую теплую ладонь. – Вы не скажите, где тут Рильке?  
\- Брендон, - отвечает Брендон. – Скажу.  
Они ищут Рильке, и за это время Брендон успевает вставить свою вечную фразу, после которой все девушки всегда понимали, какой он умный и эрудированный молодой человек. Девушки ведь не знали, что эта фраза одна на всех.  
Он вворачивает пару слов о своей учебе, классической музыке и немного возмущается происходящим в стране – и это тоже, как обычно, действует безотказно, так что голос Луизы меняется, становясь шелестящим и шелковистым.  
Через пятнадцать минут она уходит, оставив Брендону свой номер телефона и обещание, что будет в полдесятого в клубе «Агат».  
Они встречаются там в тот же день и практически сразу же начинают танцевать, потому что Брендону кажется, что, несмотря на страстную любовь к творчеству Рильке, Луиза несколько глуповата. Через пятнадцать минут Брендон зажимает ее в углу и целует, а через час они уже трахаются в кабинке клубного туалета, и он не особо в восторге от такого расклада, но переигрывать уже поздно.  
Брендон всегда считал, что секс – это необходимая и приятная часть любого человеческого существования, а еще – способ достичь душевного равновесия.  
Прижимая обнаженную спину Луизы к пахнущей хлоркой стенке кабинки, Брендон думает о том, что на данный момент своей жизни он уже достиг этого состояния, описываемого словосочетанием «душевное равновесие».  
Вывалившись в час ночи на улицу, они иду вместе до метро, и Брендон говорит, что его мать просто невероятно больна, а потому к нему домой никак нельзя.  
\- Тогда позавтракаем вместе, - решает за них обоих Луиза. – В одиннадцать, я буду тебя ждать.  
Она вешается ему на шею и кажется удивительно тяжелой, а на прощание целует его, параллельно читая Рильке наизусть пьяными заплетающимися губами и языком, а еще от нее пахнет алкоголем и слегка потом.  
На следующее утро Брендон едет в Кэрригмор и забывает позвонить Луизе, чтобы отменить завтрак.

Рори сидит в коляске, его лицо находится в метре от стены, покрытой слоем плакатов, и он смотрит туда, как будто это самое интересное зрелище в мире. Он не реагирует на хлопнувшую дверь.  
\- Эй, - Брендон кладет ему руку на плечо. – Ты чего такой кислый? Я музыку принес послушать. Баха.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Рори отсутствующе, не давая продолжить разговор, и изучает стену дальше.  
Брендон мысленно пожимает плечами, подходит к окну и берет печенье с белой тарелки. Он жует его, и оно рассыпается во рту безвкусной деревянной стружкой, так что хочется немедленно чем-нибудь запить.  
Рядом с тарелкой лежит глянцевая карточка с большими цифрами два и один, и на ее обороте нет ни слова.  
\- А что такое двадцать один?  
\- Столько лет мне исполнилось в этот прекрасный день.  
\- У тебя день рождения. А чего ты не сказал?  
\- А какая разница? – сквозь зубы отвечает Рори. – Прошел еще один невероятно дерьмовый год. Великолепно. Замечательно. Давай устроим праздник. Или хочешь, - можем заключить пари. Даю левую руку на отсечение, что на следующее великое празднование я тоже буду гнить здесь, в этом раю для инвалидов, - на мгновение его голос срывается. – Ха-ха, как я пошутил, все равно мне не нужна эта гребаная рука.  
Брендон никогда в жизни никого не утешал и не знает, что обычно говорят в таких случаях.  
Глупо говорить – плюнь, все наладиться. Потому что все прекрасно знают, что ничего не наладится, они оба знают, и, наверное, эта мысль неизменно маячит на подкорке сознания Рори, что бы он не делал и как бы ни был счастлив.  
\- Рори, - Брендон теряется вместе со своими словами, которые застревают меж зубов и путаются на языке. – Рори, не надо… - он говорит первую чушь, пришедшую в голову. – Хочешь, я подарю тебе свою куртку?  
\- Да нахер мне твоя куртка нужна, - шипит Рори плакату, а потом они все втроем – вместе с цветастой стеной – долго молчат.  
Рори устало закрывает глаза, Брендон не видит этого, но просто знает.  
\- Да. Да, Брендон, я хочу твою куртку.  
Его голос выравнивается и становится очень уставшим, потому что все силы ушли на то, чтобы проглотить концентрированную праздничную тоску.  
Брендон снимает свою любимую куртку из змеиной кожи и кладет ее на тумбочку около кресла. Встав на колени, аккуратно снимает с Рори его толстую черную толстовку. Через голову – дергает наверх край, поочередно достает тяжелые расслабленные руки из рукавов, и с последним рывком волосы Рори ерошатся еще сильнее, становясь дыбом и придавая ему совсем комичный и трогательный вид.  
Куртка Брендона ему велика в плечах, а рукава слишком длинные, все это выглядит нелепо, но Рори вдруг улыбается.  
\- Что, я выгляжу совсем как идиот? В любом случае - даже не надейся, что я тебе ее отдам. Скажи, сколько телок ты склеил словами, что твоя куртка сделана из змеиной кожи?  
По его просьбе Брендон выкидывает сухое праздничное печенье в форточку, и перекладывает Рори на кровать, а сам садится на край и кормит соленым арахисом, все время говоря, чтобы тот не смеялся, а то подавится.  
А потом Рори признается, что все это время врал, и его отношения с музыкой гораздо сложнее, чем кажутся.  
\- Вообще я люблю Гленна Гульда. Поставь – второй диск слева на полке.  
Брендон не знает, кто такой этот Гульд, но ему очень нравится, и они слушают музыку, пока Рори не засыпает, чтобы проснуться на следующий, вполне обычный день.

Вопрос, которого боялся Брендон, звучит примерно через полгода после их знакомства – это уже зима, и они сидят на террасе Кэрригмора и пьют еле теплый глинтвейн, принесенный Брендоном в термосе. В нем слишком много коньяка и слишком мало всего остального.  
\- Я в этом идиотском платке выгляжу как старуха, - мычит Рори через слои ткани и повязанный на голову гигантский серый шарф, сделанный из шерсти какой-то овцы и даже до сих пор ее пахнущий. Поверх трех свитеров на нем надета куртка из змеиной кожи, и из-за обилия одежды он кажется толстым.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты отморозил себе уши, плюс, если я его сниму, Энни оторвет голову и мне, и тебе.  
На террасе больше никого нет, а воздух прозрачный и звонкий от холода, и сразу становится понятно, что что-то идет не так.  
\- Брендон, - говорит Рори ровным и серьезным голосом, который уже настораживает. – Брендон…  
И выпаливает очень быстро, боясь своих слов:  
\- А ты не хотел бы забрать меня к себе?  
Проходит секунда, и еще одна, и третья, и Брендон знает, что нужно отвечать срочно, нужно отвечать немедленно, что нельзя сделать вид, что он недопонял, что имеется в виду, или не расслышал, что с каждым мгновением все еще сильнее крошится и разваливается на куски, и минуты через три можно будет уже просто молча встать и уйти, потому что не останется вообще ничего.  
\- Там же даже деньги особо не нужны – нам будут давать социальное пособие, тебе – оплачивать, как работу, это же было бы так хорошо, ты подумай…  
И Брендон думает, в ярких красках представляя себя запертым вместе с Рори на шестидесяти квадратных метрах на всю оставшуюся жизнь – вот проходит десять лет, а он все также сидит на кухне и кормит Рори супом, и через двадцать, и через тридцать тоже.  
\- Совсем ведь немного времени осталось, - заканчивает Рори, и Брендон понимает, что прослушал весь его монолог.  
\- Рори, я… Я подумаю, правда, мне нужно время.  
Он через силу заглядывает под шерстяной платок и видит, как в глазах Рори что-то плавно обрывается и гаснет, падая вниз и растворяясь в голубой радужке, а все лицо стекленеет от холода.  
\- Я пойду, мне еще на работу нужно. Позвать Энни?  
Рори смотрит куда-то вдаль и молчит, а Брендон зовет Энни и спускается с террасы. На середине двора он срывается и преодолевает вторую половину уже бегом.  
Ни на следующий день, ни через два, ни даже через месяц, он не появляется в Кэрригморе.

Телефонный звонок застает Брендона за освобождением новенького собрания сочинений Эдгара По из коричневой бумаги.  
\- Брендон, - кричит мистер Райт через одинаковые ряды стеллажей. – Подойди в подсобку, тебя там какая-то дама просит к телефону.  
Брендон очень не любит такие звонки еще с того дня, когда его школьная учительница позвонила его родителям, чтобы сообщить, что он месяц не был на занятиях.  
Он оставляет наполовину разобранного По, пересекает пустой из-за позднего часа зал магазина, берет старую красную трубку на проводе и зажимает ее между плечом и ухом.  
\- Брендон! – тихий надорванный голос. – Брендон, Боже мой, я никак не могла дозвониться. Это… это ужасно, - женщина в трубке всхлипывает, ей сложно говорить. – Ваш… ваш брат…  
\- Брат? – не понимает Брендон. – Какой еще брат?  
\- Рори, ваш брат Рори, - кричит Энни.  
Ладонь внезапно становится липкой от пота.  
\- Что с Рори? – тихо переспрашивает он.  
\- Осложнение, - плачет Энни. – Я в этом не разбираюсь, но вдруг… - она замолкает.  
\- Что – вдруг?  
\- Вдруг… Вдруг это – все?  
\- Все?  
\- Ни прикидывайтесь идиотом, - у нее явно начинается истерика. – С мышечной атрофией и до двадцати пяти мало кто доживает!  
И замолкает, испугавшись того, что только что произнесла.  
Брендон понимает, что ни разу и не спрашивал у Рори его диагноз.  
Он узнает адрес больницы и вешает трубку.

Больница – самое обычное пятиэтажное здание, и в темноте непонятно, какого оно цвета. Кажется, это салатовый.  
Обычная больница, Рори был бы рад, что наконец-то он такой же, как обычные люди.  
В холле пусто, только женщина в белом халате штампует справки за стойкой, каждый раз ударяя с такой силой, как будто каждая бумажка в чем-то перед ней провинилась.  
\- Рори О'Шей, - говорит женщине Брендон.  
Бам – она припечатывает очередную справку, и, не отрываясь, произносит:  
\- Третий этаж, палата номер двести двадцать три.

\- Вам лучше не заходить, - говорит молоденькая девушка-врач, с которой Брендон сталкивается у дверей палаты. – Ему только стало немного лучше.  
\- А вам лучше помолчать, - вежливо отвечает Брендон, и локтем отпихивает ее с дороги.  
Она смотрит на него с отвратительно жалостливым лицом и сама отходит в сторону.  
В помещении стоит только кровать, оплетенная прозрачными трубками, как толстой паутиной, а в центре этого кокона, с положенными поверх одеяла тонкими растаявшими от болезни руками, лежит Рори. По его лицу расползается респиратор, так что видны только заплывшие узкие глаза. Вся одежда лежит в ногах, и с самого верха – куртка из змеиной кожи.  
\- Кажется, я проиграл тебе свою руку, - слова гудят через респиратор. – Кажется, через год я буду гнить в другом месте.  
\- У меня дома будешь, - шепчет Брендон. – Я уже нашел нам квартиру, - врет он. – Первый этаж, две комнаты, паб в соседнем переулке…  
\- Паб – это очень хорошо, - твердо говорит Рори.  
\- Конечно, хорошо, - с каждым предложением голос Брендона садится, и ему кажется, что через пару минут он совсем онемеет. – Я буду варить тебе манную кашу каждое утро.  
\- Кретин, я не люблю кашу, - смеется Рори, и под респиратор ползет слеза. – Я люблю блинчики.  
\- Тогда блинчиками.  
Нелепое слово – блинчики, невпопад думает Брендон.  
\- Я, конечно, не умею их готовить, но дело несложное, я ведь талантливый.  
\- Да ни хрена ты не талантливый.  
\- Ну да, меня, конечно, не возьмут в Слипнот. Знаешь, я даже как-нибудь схожу на их концерт.  
\- В память обо мне?  
Рори, наконец, сдается, его голос срывается, а рот кривится так, что говорит он еле-еле, и Брендон боится, что сейчас прорвет и его тоже. Он сглатывает и крепко жмурится, наивно надеясь, что Рори этого не заметит.  
\- Ты чего? Вместе с тобой. Мы вместе отправимся на концерт Слипнот, хочешь, поедем в другой город? – он начинает говорить очень быстро, не давая Рори вставить ни слова. – Я возьму у отца машину, и мы поедем, возьмем с собой каких-нибудь отвязных девиц…  
Крупные слезы катятся по вискам Рори, собираясь в ушах солеными озерцами.  
\- Слышишь? Я тебе обещаю, что мы вместе попадем на концерт Слипнот …  
Брендон понимает, что убеждает уже скорее себя, но остановиться не может.  
\- В Нью-Йорк, мы полетим в Нью-Йорк, если ты хочешь…  
Брендон говорит, говорит и говорит – о какой-то мифической сказочной жизни, об их квартире и грядущих выходных, о новом клубе в двух улицах отсюда. Он все еще говорит, когда через час Рори умирает, весь в своих иглах, капельницах и трубках, и поэтому, когда медсестра, профессионально состроив печальное выражение лица, сообщает: «Мне так жаль, не вы ли тут ближайший родственник?», Брендон не может понять, о чем речь.

Ночь очень холодная, а фонари неестественно белые, очертания темных домов без окон расплываются перед глазами, и нет улиц, нет машин, не людей, нет ничего.  
Единственное, что чувствует Брендон – это лисенок под его рубашкой. Он впивается острыми маленькими зубами под ребра, раздирает кожу и желудок и погружает узкую длинную мордочку в теплые внутренности, и Брендон уверен, что из дыры в животе идет пар, растворяясь в холодном воздухе. Лисенок проедает печень, задевая правое легкое, и от этого становится тяжело дышать, так что Брендон садится прямо на асфальт, прислонившись спиной к стене, и он не знает, что хуже – невозможность вздохнуть или это невероятная боль под грудью слева. Зверь ползет вверх по грудной клетке, забираясь в легкое, выбивая оттуда последний воздух, а потом добирается до самого горла, так что кажется, что там образовался комок, но Брендон понимает, что это влажный нос лисенка, и от этого ощущения из глаз льются слезы, и непонятно, как спартанский мальчик смог не закричать.  
Брендон сворачивается в комок, вжимаясь в стену, а лапы зверенка все еще бередят остатки внутренностей. Он чувствует чью-то руку на своей спине, чей-то вежливый оклик, и разрешает подхватить себя под руку и поднять наверх. Перед глазами расплывается лицо миловидной девочки в вязаной шапке с кисточками, она спрашивает, что случилось, не плохо ли ему, ну нужна ли помощь, и Брендон виснет на ней, потому что не может ничего сказать.  
Она тащит его переулками к себе домой, усаживает в маленькой обшарпанной кухне и поит чаем с ложки, как когда-то он сам поил Рори, а когда Брендон утыкается лицом ей в шею, девушка удивленно разводит руками, и он целует ее, надеясь, что это прогонит зверя из его грудной клетки. Когда это не помогает, Брендон идет дальше, впиваясь, в свою очередь, в тело девушки, и в момент оргазма, прошивающего мозг красными швами, острое удовольствие оттесняет боль.  
Брендон просыпается через пару часов, и, скинув со своего плеча полусонную девицу, выбегает из комнаты, наугад находит ванную комнату и, расстегнув рубашку, долго смотрит на себя в зеркало. Но кожа цела, там нет ни дыр, ни даже порезов и царапин, как будто и не было никакого лисенка.  
Но Брендон ведь знает, что он был.  
Скорее всего, он до сих пор там.

На улице почему-то все еще темно, из чего Брендон делает вывод, что он, может, проспал целые сутки, а не пару часов, но это на самом деле неважно.  
Он вваливается в салон такси и называет адрес, чувствуя, как лисенок тихонько шевелится уже в левом легком.  
Вокруг полно людей, в руках у них сумки и чемоданы, и после уличной темноты свет за стеклами касс кажется слишком ярким и слишком белым.  
Брендон протягивает наличные в окошко.  
\- Один билет до Нью-Йорка, пожалуйста, - говорит он.


End file.
